List of Future Ships Planned for the United Regions Navy
Project VIVIFICA-AC-TR-1/7 Project VIVIFICA is the concept of returning old ship designs back into modern use. One of VIVIFICA's subset projects, AC-TR-1/7, also known as "Project ACITER" and sometimes erroneously called "Project Whitehead", is the plan to return Torpedo Rams back to service. Currently, the Whitehead ''class is a planned group of seven torpedo rams, intended to ram merchant ships and possibly board to seize crewman. All torpedo rams have names that end in "head". * URNS ''Whitehead ''(TR-1) * URNS ''Thunderhead ''(TR-2) * URNS ''Arrowhead ''(TR-3) * URNS ''Beachhead ''(TR-4) * URNS ''Hammerhead ''(TR-5) * URNS ''Spearhead ''(TR-6) * URNS ''Steelhead ''(TR-7) It is worth noting that the TR-5's name comes into conflict with the URNS ''Hammerhead ''(XL-7), an existing ''Heikegani ''class Alpha Submarine. In order for the TR-5 to be built and commissioned under the name ''Hammerhead, either the URNS Hammerhead ''submarine would have to be either decommissioned, sunk, stricken, sold or re-named. It is highly unlikely that all seven ships will be launched and commissioned, giving the project a very low likelihood of success. It has been stated that if ACITER is successful, the remaining ships would be put into the "Antiarm" ship category, ships that are only built and are commissioned during times of war. Project RURSUS-AD-A/MT-1a2/5 Project RURSUS is the concept of converting ships from one function to another. Interestingly, any new ship design that comes from a successful attempt is then put under the RURSUS category, whether or not it is a true conversion. An example of this is a subset project, Project AD-A/MC-1a2/5. Also called "Project ADAMANT" and also erroneously called "Project ''Cyrenic" or "Project Raglan" is the idea of an auxiliary aircraft carrier. The project started with the plans to convert the old URNS Cyrenic ''MC-1 into an aircraft transport of sorts. The idea sparked a whole new class of "auxiliary aircraft transports". * URNS ''Cyrenic ''(ex-MC-1/A/MT-1) Currently the only ship part of the project built and launched, in conversion is successful, then the following ships will likely be built and commissioned: * URNS ''Raglan ''(A/MT-2) * URNS ''Reloford ''(A/MT-3) * URNS ''Proctor ''(A/MT-4) * URNS ''Calvin Kitching ''(A/MT-5) * URNS ''Jared Marcus ''(A/MT-6) Project NOTA-Z-XP-7/10 Project NOTA is the concept of continuing already successful ship classes and designs further. One such subset is Z-XP-7/10, also known as "Project ZAXAP", and erroneously called "Project ''Armorhead" is the idea of continuing on the patrol submarine. The next four patrol subs in the future is the Armorhead class: * URNS Armorhead ''(XP-7) * URNS ''Squalus ''(XP-8) * URNS ''Crestfish ''(XP-9) * URNS ''Horn Shark ''(XP-10) Project PEPERIT-U-MFDT-1/7 Project PEPERIT is the project that designs brand new ship types. An example of this is U-MFDT-1/7, also known as "Project UMFADET" and erroneously "Project ''Devon Burke" is the concept of introducing a destroyer tender to the fleet, starting with the Devon Burke ''class: * URNS ''Devon Burke ''(MFDT-1) * URNS ''Vitale ''(MFDT-2) * URNS ''Archibald ''(MFDT-3) * URNS ''Rankin ''(MFDT-4) * URNS ''Rossum ''(MFDT-5) * URNS ''Levy Esther ''(MFDT-6) * URNS ''Oakime Kongselv ''(MFDT-7) Project PEPERIT-S-FEB-1/15 Another Project PEPERIT example is "Project SAFEB" erroneously "Project ''Mistral", the concept of introducing an Eagle Boat to the fleet, beginning with the Mistral class: * URNS Mistral ''(FEB-1) * URNS ''Thundersnow ''(FEB-2) * URNS ''Squall ''(FEB-3) * URNS ''Typhoon ''(FEB-4) * URNS ''Whirlpool ''(FEB-5) * URNS ''Tsunami ''(FEB-6) * URNS ''Tornado ''(FEB-7) * URNS ''Hurricane ''(FEB-8) * URNS ''Monsoon ''(FEB-9) * URNS ''Zephyr ''(FEB-10) * URNS ''Ostro ''(FEB-11) * URNS ''Cyclone ''(FEB-12) * URNS ''Chinook ''(FEB-13) * URNS ''Lightning ''(FEB-14) * URNS ''Hailstorm ''(FEB-15) Project PEPERIT-R-BRM-1/10 Another Project PEPERIT example is "Project RUBBERMAN" erroneously "Project ''Wolverine", is the concept of introducing a river monitor to the fleet, beginning with the Wolverine class: * URNS Wolverine ''(BRM-1) * URNS ''Honey Badger ''(BRM-2) * URNS ''Wombat ''(BRM-3) * URNS ''Beaver ''(BRM-4) * URNS ''Squirrel ''(BRM-5) * URNS ''Chipmunk ''(BRM-6) * URNS ''Mouse ''(BRM-7) * URNS ''Jaculus ''(BRM-8) * URNS ''Fox ''(BRM-9) * URNS ''Hedgehog ''(BRM-10) Project PEPERIT-Q-BRG-1/25 Another Project PEPERIT example is "Project QUIBERG" erroneously "Project ''Arbalest" is the concept of introducing a river gunboat to the fleet, beginning with the Arbalest class: * URNS Arbalest ''(BRG-1) * URNS ''Hand Cannon ''(BRG-2) * URNS ''Gastraphetes ''(BRG-3) * URNS ''Blunderbuss ''(BRG-4) * URNS ''Carronade ''(BRG-5) * URNS ''Snaphance ''(BRG-6) * URNS ''Culverin ''(BRG-7) * URNS ''Musket ''(BRG-8) * URNS ''Cannon ''(BRG-9) * URNS ''Flintlock ''(BRG-10)* * URNS ''Matchlock ''(BRG-11)* * URNS ''Doglock ''(BRG-12)* * URNS ''Snaplock ''(BRG-13)* * URNS ''Wheellock ''(BRG-14)* * URNS ''Rabauld ''(BRG-15) * URNS ''Arquebus ''(BRG-16) * URNS ''Carbine ''(BRG-17) * URNS ''Lantaka ''(BRG-18) * URNS ''Fire Lance ''(BRG-19) * URNS ''Slingshot ''(BRG-20) * URNS ''Scorpion ''(BRG-21) * URNS ''Crossbow ''(BRG-22)* * URNS ''Longbow ''(BRG-23)* * URNS ''Recurve Bow ''(BRG-24)* * URNS ''Flatbow ''(BRG-25)* *There are two planned subclasses within the ''Arbalest class, the Flintlock subclass (BRG-10-14), which features konipods, and the Crossbow subclass (BRG-22-25) which featured a longer hull and an additional anti-air gun. Project NOTA-N-FF-36/51 Project N-FF-36/51 AKA "Project NIFFUM" is the plan to continue on from the Tregurtha class frigate with the new Spady class: * URNS Spady ''(FF-36) * URNS ''Newkirk ''(FF-37) * URNS ''Gillespie ''(FF-38) * URNS ''Thorin ''(FF-39) * URNS ''Brockdale ''(FF-40) * URNS ''Ryerson ''(FF-41) * URNS ''Jonah Blake ''(FF-42) * URNS ''Joyce ''(FF-43) * URNS ''Houghton ''(FF-44) * URNS ''Quincy ''(FF-45) * URNS ''Raleigh Madison ''(FF-46) * URNS ''Connor Collins ''(FF-47) * URNS ''Marcellus ''(FF-48) * URNS ''Lars Armstrong ''(FF-49) * URNS ''Ezekiel White ''(FF-50) * URNS ''Fesmire ''(FF-51) Project NOTA-P-FFL-11/19 Project P-FFL-11/19, AKA "Project PUFFLE" is the continuation of the ''Butterwick class flotilla leader, continuing with the Sarrington class: * URNS Sarrington ''(FFL-11) * URNS ''Sagepress ''(FFL-12) * URNS ''Monmouth ''(FFL-13) * URNS ''Silverlake ''(FFL-14) * URNS ''Eucliff ''(FFL-15) * URNS ''Quarkley ''(FFL-16) * URNS ''Cheney-Dellen ''(FFL-17) * URNS ''Saradale ''(FFL-18) * URNS ''Kittyhawk ''(FFL-19) Project NOTA-AL-Z-1/5 Project AL-Z-1/5, AKA "Project ALITZ" is the concept of bringing airships into the navy to function for exploration, research, and other auxiliary duties. Currently, five airships are planned: * URNAS ''Snallygaster ''(Z-2) * URNAS ''Jaculus ''(Z-3) * URNAS ''Quetzalcoatl ''(Z-4) * URNAS ''Wyvern ''(Z-5) * URNAS ''Wyrm ''(Z-6) * URNAS ''Banshee ''(Z-7) Project NOTA-AM-AZC-1/7 Project AM-MZT-1/7, AKA "Project AMAZICK" is the concept of bringing airship tenders (Labelled airship carriers) into the navy to support the airships in Project ALITZ. * URNS ''Triton ''(AZC-2) * URNS ''Aspidochelone ''(AZC-3) * URNS ''Con Rit ''(AZC-4) * URNS ''Kraken ''(AZC-5) * URNS ''Leviathan ''(AZC-6) * URNS ''Sachamama ''(AZC-7) Project PEPERIT-AO-ADC-1/3 Project AO-ADC-1/3, AKA "Project AOHADIC" is the concept of introducing a drone carrier into the fleet, beginning with the ''Youthful-class: * URNS Youthful ''(ADC-1) * URNS ''Yearning ''(ADC-2) * URNS ''Yealing ''(ADC-3) Project PEPERIT-AP-CAVC-1 Project AP-MVC-1, AKA "Project APICAVICE" is the concept of introducing a "mothership" into the fleet, starting with the single ship of class URNS ''Diana ''(CAVC-1) Project PEPERIT-AQ-FPF-1/- A currently incomplete project, Project AQ-FPF-33/-, AKA "Project AQUEFPEFFER" is the concept of introducing a patrol frigate into the fleet, beginning with the ''Harrison class: * URNS ''Harrison ''(FPF-1) * URNS ''Kinkaid ''(FPF-2) Project NOTA-AR-FD-32/- A currently incomplete project, Project AR-FD-32/-, AKA "Project AREFELD" is the continuation of destroyers from the ''Exeter ''class. The succeeding class will be the ''Columbia ''class: * URNS ''Columbia ''(FD-32) * URNS ''Camden ''(FD-33) Project NOTA-O-FK-29/32 Project O-FK-29/32, AKA "Project OFAKE 1" is the continuation of corvettes from the ''Excellence ''class. The succeeding class will be the ''Revolution ''class. The ''Revolution ''class is intended to be an anti-missile specialist corvette. * URNS ''Revolution ''(FK-29) * URNS ''Taciturn ''(FK-30) * URNS ''Cretecable ''(SK-31) * URNS ''Redoubtable ''(SK-32) The ''Cretecable ''and ''Redoubtable ''are both apart of the ''Cretecable ''subclass. The subclass replaces the light naval gun with a VesPr system. They are both planned to join the Armistice Force and accompany the URNS ''Ambassador ''on it's travels. Project NOTA-O-FK-33/49 Project O-FK-33/49, AKA "Project OFAKE 2" is the continuation of corvettes from the ''Revolution ''class. Unlike it's predecessor, the new ''Usher ''class will be more multi-purpose, similar to that of the ''Excellence ''class. * URNS ''Usher ''(FK-33) * URNS ''Serpent ''(FK-34) * URNS ''Swift ''(FK-35) * URNS ''Speedy ''(FK-36) * URNS ''Prestige ''(FK-37) * URNS ''Skirmisher ''(FK-38) * URNS ''Voyager ''(FK-39) * URNS ''Loyalty ''(FK-40) * URNS ''Plaudit ''(FK-41) * URNS ''Nimble ''(FK-42) * URNS ''Persistent ''(FK-43) * URNS ''Marvel ''(FK-44) * URNS ''Heroic ''(FK-45) * URNS ''Splendid ''(FK-46) * URNS ''Intervention ''(FK-47) * URNS ''Stamina ''(FK-48) * URNS ''Willpower ''(FK-49)